


Мои песни поёт тебе дьявол

by Holy_kuroaka_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, SW 5.0
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team
Summary: Море хоронит многих. Море помнит их песни.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 11
Collections: Holy kuroaka SW 5.0





	Мои песни поёт тебе дьявол

У Бокуто ветер в волосах и запах соли на смуглой коже. Он заразительно улыбается, беспечно смеется на каждое «будь осторожен», называя опасения Акааши глупостями. Он с морем на «ты» с самого детства. Ходит под белыми парусами, и море улыбается ему в ответ попутными ветрами.   
Акааши все равно боится. Стоит до последнего на причале, пока корабль не растворится за горизонтом, пока небо не покроется звездной крошкой, пока сил не останется стоять.   
До рассвета ему снятся сны о кораблекрушениях, о волнах выше мачты и Бокуто, который улыбается, пока весь мир идет ко дну. 

В этом году июнь стоит жаркий, и море тоскует штилем. Бокуто ворчит на ветра — он уже неделю как должен был уплыть, — гоняет команду почем зря, каждое утро просыпаясь с рассветом.   
Акааши успокаивает: все придет, погода разгуляется, а сам тихо радуется, что Бокуто задержится дома хоть ненадолго. 

— Тот торговец пряностями, наверное, совсем меня заждался. — Вздыхает Бокуто, уложив голову на его колени. Акааши лениво перебирает пряди, жмется спиной к теплому дереву дома, всматриваясь в море за окном. — Этот мелкий — шустрый, ему цену повыше предложат — сразу продаст. 

— Не продаст, — говорит Акааши, сам не зная зачем. Отворачивается от окна, тут же врезаясь во взгляд Бокуто, в котором читается немой вопрос, недоверие и надежда. — Ты же даешь хорошую цену, зачем ему продавать другому перекупщику? — Оправдывается нелепо.

Но Бокуто верит — или делает вид, — довольно улыбается, тычет пальцем в плечо и закрывает глаза.   
Акааши хочет отвоевать Бокуто у моря — высохли бы они все! — просидеть так вечность, слушая его размеренное дыхание и отгоняя от его глаз лучи заходящего солнца. 

Еще через неделю Бокуто говорит: 

— Пора. 

Белые паруса его кораблей набухают от попутного ветра, мачты пиками распарывают брюха облакам, а волны бьются о темные борта «Морской владычицы».   
Акааши давно смирился — никогда — и только вздыхает на чужую улыбку, прячется в крепких объятиях, утыкаясь носом в шею. Они стоят, обнявшись, не двигаясь, кажется, не дыша. У Акааши не хватает сил отпустить — в этот раз особенно тяжело — пальцы только сильнее впиваются в кожаный дуплет.

— Акааши, мне пора, — говорит Бокуто, а сам еще сильнее обнимает: так, что хрустит позвоночник. — Обещаю, ты даже не заметишь моего отсутствия. Я вернусь очень скоро. 

Акааши фыркает. 

— Вранье. Как я могу не заметить? 

— А ты не считай дни! — Бокуто целует его на прощание в лоб — у него сухие обветренные губы, и такие горячие, будто поцеловало само солнце — и делает шаг назад. Потому что кто-то должен отпустить. — И не ходи каждый вечер на причал, вдруг тебя украдет морской дьявол? 

Акааши думает: главное, чтобы он не украл тебя, и улыбается, кусая изнутри щеку. 

— Попутного ветра, Бокуто, — шепчет Акааши, когда последний корабль снимается с якоря. Ветер щиплется солью в глазах. Это совсем не слезы, просто море застыло на щеках. Кто просил тебя так бушевать, непокорное?

Акааши смотрит на белые рвущиеся к небу паруса, и сердце замирает, стоит только кораблям раствориться за призрачной линией горизонта. 

***

Куроо кутается в ветра, как в шелка. Муссоны и бризы — его вечные спутники. Ночная прохлада сквозь кожу — дышать полной грудью под облаками легче, чем на земле, — волосы совсем спутаны от постоянных полетов, и белой пудрой рассыпался иней.

Он срывается камнем вниз, пролетает у самого моря, чувствуя брызги на груди. Рассекает ладонью ночную гладь, и капли взлетают в воздух, серебрясь в лунном свете. Куроо ловит горсть капель в кулак, сжимает покрепче и подбрасывает. Алмазы из его ладони звездами падают на морское дно, переливаясь под Луной ярче прежнего.   
Куроо смеется, быстрее сокола взмывая ввысь, хватает за ворот бриз и несется к берегу, где в одиночестве ночи ждет любимый утес.  
Луна никогда ему не отвечает, но Куроо продолжает болтать с ней каждую ночь, потому что ветра только и делают, что носятся туда сюда, а море ворчливое до ужаса, и лучше с Луной, чем в одиночестве. Она сегодня полная, и Куроо шутит, что для нее это комплимент, ведь полумесяц почти не видно, а золотое блюдо заметно с любой точки. 

Пока приливы неизменно штурмуют берега, Куроо готов мириться с молчанием Луны. В конце концов, они друзья уже столько столетий, глупо разрывать связь из-за такой мелочи, как молчание. 

— Знаешь, я вот думаю иногда, а если долететь до звезд и схватить одну из них, она будет холодная или горячая? — Свесив ноги с обрыва, Куроо лежит на спине, вглядываясь в бесконечные темные воды неба и россыпь звезд. Где-то там Большая Медведица укачивает своего медвежонка в колыбели, Орион устало снимает пояс, Кассиопея привычно прекрасна. — Наверное, холодная, как ты. А, может, горячая, как Солнце? 

Луна молчит, но Куроо уверен: она точно все знает, от того и не говорит. 

Сегодня особенно скучно и некуда себя деть. Из глубин тянет озоном, небо изредка рассекают всполохи молний, и море гудит — наверное, бушует где-то, проклятое, — целуя пеной подножие утеса.   
Куроо спрыгивает с утеса, летит вниз, не задумываясь, сколько там осталось до того, как можно разбиться. 

Море пахнет катастрофой. 

Куроо отталкивается ногами от скалы, прыжком взмывает вверх и несется навстречу молниям. Лучше так, чем снова с Луной. 

Море — длинное, море — пенное, даже Куроо сложно что-то разглядеть. Молнии сухими раскатами электризуют воздух, и волосы становятся дыбом. Внизу бушует ураган: волны яростно бьются друг о друга, гребнями разрезая ночное небо, шквальный ветер рвет и мечет. 

За громом Куроо слышит чей-то голос. Там внизу, в бушующем агонией море, человек просит прощения. Не умоляет богов пощадить его, не проклинает ветра, а надеется на то, что кто-то далеко на суше простит его. 

— Ты будешь злиться, наверное. — Голос будто пытается перекричать сам шторм, чтобы его непременно услышали на берегу. — Будешь кричать, какой Бокуто дурак. 

Куроо зависает над волнами — брызги осыпаются на ноги — все еще ни черта не видно. Да и нужно ли? На его веку это сотое кораблекрушение, из тех, которые он считал, и Куроо ни разу никого не спасал.   
Уже давно стоило улететь обратно на утес, но он с какой-то странной упрямостью ждет, пока море не покажет ему свое новое творение. Новый памятник разрушения, который потом оно хранит в своих недрах. Кораблекрушения всегда завораживают. 

Мачта с треском ломается о волны, корабль захлебывается водой, и Куроо, наконец, видит белые паруса на темном фоне бурлящей стихии.   
Не слышны крики о помощи — только свист ветра и шум волн. Израненный штормом корабль уходит к морскому дьяволу на лакомство, забирая с собой команду и капитана. Может, они везли шелка на запад, а, может, пустые трюмы уходили на юг за пряностями. Теперь все достанется морю. 

— Прости, Акааши. — Кажется плачем ветра или тихим громом, но Куроо знает языки стихий, и этот на него не похож. 

Куроо спускается ниже, вглядываясь в темные воды. Там, где белый парус тянется саваном вдоль моря, человек борется с волнами, хватаясь за обломки корабля.   
Ничего не стоит его спасти, но зачем? И что с ним потом делать? Куроо сторонится людей — демону от них никакого толку. Да и море любит забирать свое: какая разница, сейчас или через год? 

Человек совсем выбивается из сил, больше не пытается схватиться за очередной обломок, замирая в ожидании волны, которая может стать для него последней.   
Она уже близко. Водным валом катится из темных глубин, почти царапая гребнем море.

Куроо поднимается выше, провожает взглядом приближающуюся волну, и взмывает к облакам. Кораблекрушения завораживают, но в смерти нет ничего прекрасного. 

Он летит к берегу, прячась в ночных одеяниях, бесцельно разглядывая пустынные песчаные пляжи и редкие домики рыбаков и моряков. 

Куроо знает язык моря, и этот на него не похож. Этот человеческий. Тихий, как ветер в траве, и хрустальный, как соловьиное щебетание. Тянется с берега песней и с ветрами уносится в небеса. 

_Я покинул тебя, голубка,_   
_Обещавши вернуться скоро._   
_Перепутал я небо с водою,_   
_Я уплыл за своей бедою._

Петь у моря о бедах — плохая примета. Море хоронит многих. Море помнит их песни.

Куроо подлетает ближе, зависая над морской гладью, — шторм еще не добрался до берегов, — где волны щекочут его босые ноги. У самого края, где заканчивается песок, и начинается лес, горят факелы, бросая свои длинные танцующие тени на землю. Куроо щелчком пальцев тушит несколько, чтобы оставаться незамеченным. 

_Не найдешь тех широт на картах,_   
_Где пропал я с верной командой._   
_Где мне взять имя ветра, который_   
_Возвращает странников к дому?_

Куроо таких ветров не знает. Обычно они заманивают странников дальше от берегов или несут их корабли прямо на скалы. Он ныряет в море, с волнами подплывает к берегу и прячется за валун, поросший водорослями.

В отсветах танцующих огней Куроо видит человека, поющего свою песню про беды.   
«Совсем дурной», — думает Куроо, но подбирается ближе, почти сливаясь с морской пеной.

Может, это сирена? Он давно их не видел. Ойкава уплыл лет десять назад — иногда Куроо по нему скучал — за каким-то принцем из далекой страны, и с тех пор его утес совсем опустел. Но хвоста нет. На кожаных сапогах видны бляшки — в лунном свете они отражаются переливами серебра. К поясу привязан короткий кинжал в ножнах. Просторная белая рубаха похожа на те самые паруса, тонущие в морской пене. 

— Где же ты? — Куроо вздрагивает от неожиданности, на секунду подумав, что обращаются к нему. 

Человек поднимает голову к небу и смотрит на звезды, так же, как недавно смотрел Куроо: с тоской и немой надеждой. Может, он тоже хочет знать, какие звезды на ощупь? 

— Ты же вернешься ко мне? — Чужой голос дрожит, Куроо едва его слышит. — Бокуто?

С закрытыми глазами не найти дороги. 

У Куроо замирает сердце — или что-то в груди за место него — и дышать почему-то становится труднее. У судьбы всегда плохие шутки.

Небо дрожит громом и дует с моря надвигающимся штормом. Человек это тоже чувствует, поднимается на ноги, бросает короткий взгляд на море и уходит, пока его тень танцует на песке в свете волнующихся факелов.

Куроо выныривает из воды, запрыгивая на валун. В волосах запутались водоросли — ветер с ними справится, — а кожа успела покрыться чешуей. Пока огонь поедает чужую тень на песке, что-то колючее и тревожное растет под ребрами Куроо. Он видел кораблекрушения, но никогда не видел их последствий для тех, кто ждет странников дома. Корабли умирают с моряками, которых на суше кто-то ждет. Для Куроо это не откровение, но осознание: сколько таких, как этот Акааши, ждет своих Бокуто домой?

Ночь еще долго молчала, проливая с темных небес дожди и штурмуя берега штормами, но Куроо все также сидел на валуне, наблюдая, как вдалеке в чьем-то окне горела одинокая свеча. 

***

Луна трижды успела сменить обличье, сентябрьские ветра все чаще приносили дожди, а причал продолжал пустовать, не считая рыбацких шхун и мелких лодочек. Караван Бокуто так и не показывался на горизонте, сколько бы Акааши ни всматривался вдаль.

День за днем уходит первый месяц осени. Акааши, как цепями прикованный, стоит на причале, не сводя глаз с тонкой линии горизонта, по вечерам кутаясь в теплый плащ. Сентябрьские ветра все холоднее, морозят пальцы и нос — наверняка все это выльется в простуду — треплют подол и путают отросшие волосы.   
Акааши прячет руки в перчатки, сильнее затягивая меховой ворот на шее, провожает взглядом тонущее солнце. Сегодня ночью будет дождливо. 

Бокуто никогда так не задерживался. Может, неделя или две, но прошло уже больше месяца, и с каждым днем Акааши все сложнее верить в лучшее. Ни одной весточки. Все заезжие торговцы и моряки рассказывали, что видели его, может, в середине лета, а может, где-то в августе. У кого-то он скупал шелка, другому продавал дерево, но больше его нигде не замечали.  
Может, Бокуто просто решил его бросить? Остаться под жарким южным солнцем, где круглый год свисают с веток спелые персики и цветут ароматные розы. Может, его украла сирена? Заманила сладким пением в пучины и бросила кости покрываться песком. Эти вопросы слышит только море, но оно предательски молчит, бесконечно нагоняя волны на берег. Что же ты молчишь, неподвластное? 

Акааши, как заговоренный, ходит на причал, ждет, поет свои песни, а когда сумрак совсем сгущается, уходит, чтобы во снах ночь за ночью видеть кошмары о кораблекрушениях, о целых горах костей на морском дне и страшном демоне, мечущемся с молниями под небесами. Иногда он думает подняться на дальний утес и броситься в море, прямо на скалы, но каждый раз мысль, что Бокуто жив, останавливает его. Он ведь расстроится, если узнает, что Акааши не дождался. 

Акааши просыпается на рассвете. За окном непривычно шумно и суетливо для такого раннего часа. В гуле голосов Акааши различает иноземные ругательства, которым когда-то научил его Бокуто, и сердце пропускает удар: в порт прибыл большой корабль.

Осеннее солнце — болезненное. Ломится в закрытые ставни, как пьяный в двери собственного дома, и тоскует по теплоте ушедшего лета. Акааши распахивает настежь окна — утренняя свежесть остается мурашками на голой спине, — всматриваясь в суматоху пристани. Она уже несколько месяцев не была такой оживленной. Акааши одевается наспех, не шнурует сапоги, даже не расчесывается, — бросается к двери и бежит, спотыкаясь о камни. Будто если он не успеет, корабль уплывет или вовсе растворится в тумане, как пьяное виденье. Все вокруг кажется сплошным сном, даже ноги не слушаются, не бегут быстрее, как бы он ни старался.

Акааши задыхается от бега и от волнения, сердце бешено стучит, легкие дерет. Это не корабль Бокуто — он никогда не ходил под алыми парусами, неизменно храня верность белой парусине, — а на носу вместо прекрасной девы — голова рогатого чудовища из страшных кошмаров. Но, может, капитан корабля видел Бокуто, или даже нашел его бессознательное тело на берегу островка, когда отправил команду на поиски пресной воды.

Иноземцы длинным караваном несут в руках корзины с фруктами, пряностями и шелками. На их головах расписные кувшины с вином и медом, на шеях — огромные бусы из белых и золотых камней. Акааши мечется между ними раненной птицей, пробирается сквозь толпу местных зевак в поисках Бокуто или капитана.

Акааши запинается, больно падает на колени, и песчинки сотней осколков впиваются в ладони. Черт бы побрал это все! Черт бы побрал этого Бокуто! Слезы сами накатывают на глаза то ли от боли, то ли от беспомощной надежды, за которую Акааши хватается, как тонущий за брошенную веревку. 

— Тебе помочь? — Акааши, не поднимая головы, протягивает руку, стараясь скрыть непрошенные слезы. — Почему ты упал? 

— Бывает, — отвечает Акааши, смахивает слезы и замирает. Кажется, даже сердце на секунду перестает биться. Этого не может быть. Это все игры воображения или сон, или… — Боку… то? 

Или как он мог не узнать голос Бокуто? 

— Да. Я — Бокуто, а ты Акааши. — Он смотрит будто растерянно или с сомнением, и Акааши на секунду не узнает своего Бокуто, не верит глазам, качает головой, пытаясь отогнать сиюминутное наваждение. Нет, это взаправду его Бокуто! Его! Живой и невредимый!

Акааши бросается в объятия — кажется, без Бокуто он стал совсем безумцем, — хватается за родные плечи, выцеловывая щеки, покрытые щетиной, и добирается до холодных губ. Таких ледяных, что Акааши вздрагивает. Если раньше ему казалось, что он целуется с самим солнцем, то теперь от поцелуя веет ночным ветром: непокорным и бушующим.  
В ответ Бокуто обнимает несмело — даже через плащ Акааши чувствует его холодные ладони, — целует как-то совсем по-детски и аккуратно отстраняется.

Акааши крошится от чужих прикосновений. Что с тобой сделало это проклятое море, Бокуто?

Бокуто совсем не такой. Выглядит взъерошенным воробьем, а смотрит змеиным взглядом. И пахнет от него не солью и морем, 

а смолой. 

***

Ночь кутает Куроо в свои звездные одеяния. Он отталкивается от земли, взмывая под облака, и хватается за ветер. Пикирует в море, и волны в ответ тревожно гудят. Ему нужно к утесу, побыть в одиночестве, проветрить голову, но что-то в груди предательски жмется, совершенно не желая улетать от Акааши.  
Его объятия были теплыми, и сам он теплый, как земля, нагретая солнцем, или как парное молоко. Его губы мягкие, ладони слегка шероховатые, а волосы пахнут сосной или кедром. И Куроо тонет в этом, захлебывается в прикосновениях и отчаянно не понимает, что с ним происходит.  
Демону не знакомы человеческие чувства, у демонов нет сердец. Но что-то в груди расцветает тысячью роз и больно жалится о тысячу шипов. 

«Ты пел песни о бедах», — думает Куроо, зависая над морской гладью. — «И я пришел. Ни штормом, ни дождем, ни засухой, а тенью мертвеца. Его лицом».

И снова вверх, к утесу и Луне в соседство. Где можно сбросить чужой облик, который Куроо хочет присвоить. Чтобы не осталось этой вины, что грызет под ребрами с той штормовой ночи, когда он впервые увидел Акааши, и когда Акааши навсегда потерял настоящего Бокуто. Но он так упорно продолжал петь свои песни, что Куроо порой хотел спуститься к нему или выпрыгнуть из воды и закричать, мол, все, допелся, и рассказать, как тонущего Бокуто уносил в море белый саван из парусов. 

Но Куроо и сам тот еще дурак. Каждую ночь прилетал к причалу, как заколдованный, слушать людские песни. Вспоминал этого Бокуто. Как серебрилась под луной грива выгоревших волос, и как улыбка не сходила с губ даже на пороге смерти. Куроо тогда так увлекся воспоминаниями, а Акааши так проникновенно пел, что чужой облик возник сам собой. Тогда Куроо поспешно улетел, долго метался под облаками, пытаясь понять, как это могло произойти.

Но вскоре уже с интересом менял свой облик, замечая, как с каждым разом он становится все правдоподобнее. Кривлялся в зеркальное отражение горного озера, пытаясь наиграться новым лицом, зачесывал волосы, примерял человеческую одежду, пока однажды суетливая мысль не пришла в голову: примет ли его Акааши за своего Бокуто? Может, тогда он перестанет петь песни о бедах, тревожить море и всех, кого оно похоронило?

Все это было сущей глупостью — сейчас Куроо это признает — день-два, может, месяц и Акааши поймет, все поймет или начнет догадываться и подозревать. Ведь Куроо ничего не знает не то что о Бокуто, а просто о человеческой жизни. Никогда до этого дня он не целовался, его не сжимали в объятиях, и не дарили тепло своего тела ночью. И все это так заманчиво, так сводит с ума, так жмется в груди, что у Куроо не хватает сил противостоять.

Даже сейчас, летая с ветром наперегонки, его тянет обратно в дом, где, за закрытыми ставнями, спит Акааши, радуясь ложному счастью.

На утесе все по-старому. Луна молчит, как в рот воды набрала, проклятая. Ветра свистят наперебой, и волны разбиваются о скалы. Он здесь как дома, но сам не свой. Бурчит под нос, расхаживая по краю.

— Я, наверное, жалок? — Спрашивает Куроо у Луны, задирая голову. — Принимаю любовь, которая мне не принадлежит. Прячусь за чужим лицом, потому что мое под водой покрывается чешуей. 

Луна молчит. Будто Куроо ждал чего-то другого. Но умение слушать иногда важнее, чем говорить. 

— Я расскажу ему правду! — Решительно заявляет то ли Луне, то ли самому себе, тут же устало вздыхая. — Может, через месяц или два. Если он сам не догадается. 

Куроо бросает взгляд на дальние берега пляжа, туда, где в одном из маленьких рыбачьих домиков, сейчас мирно спит Акааши, а может, проснулся и ждет, когда лже-Бокуто вернется домой. 

— В конце концов, — говорит Куроо, пока его черты медленно меняются, а волосы отрастают белыми прядями, — я демон. Ложь — это моя стихия. Так какая разница, кому я буду врать, Акааши или самому себе? 

Он снова хватается за ветер. Тот струящимся шелком проходит сквозь ладонь, опоясывает запястье и мчит за собой, пролетая мимо пустынных берегов и дальних островов. Звезды хороводом кружатся над головой, так близко, что кажется их можно зацепить макушкой, и они осыпятся на волосы серебристой крошкой.

Куроо ветром стучит по ставням, заглядывая в тонкие щели. В домике светло и пахнет сушеными травами. Акааши не спит. Сидит у огня, перебирая фрукты: спелые в одну корзинку, недозрелые в другую. Его движения плавные, почти сонные, и Куроо не сразу догадывается, что в этот поздний час Акааши не спит из-за него. Ждет, когда придет его Бокуто, чтобы снова заключить в объятия или уложить на постель, забравшись теплыми ладонями под одежду. От этих мыслей все тело прошибает, будто разрядом молнии насквозь, оставаясь легким покалыванием в кончиках пальцев. 

Куроо думает, что ничего страшного не случится, если он останется с Акааши на месяц или два, пока тот не догадается о подмене. Думает, что улетит с первыми лучами, если почует что-то неладное. Думает, что останется совсем ненадолго, 

и остается навсегда. 

***

Бокуто проигрывает стирке. Весь в пене, мокрый и взъерошенный, Акааши смеется с него, убирает пену с носа и снова заливается хохотом, едва не плюхнувшись в холодный ручей. Бокуто шустро ловит его за руку и притягивает к себе, усаживая обратно на поросший мхом камень. 

— Дурное занятие. — Ворчит Бокуто, но упорно продолжает свое мокрое дело. — Как ты только справляешься с ним в одиночку? — Вынимает из воды длинную простынь, выжимая ее с такой силой, что она становится почти сухой. 

— Привыкаешь. — Акааши пожимает плечами, аккуратно складывает в корзину влажные вещи. — Главное не свалиться в воду, а так все не страшно.

Бокуто продолжает хмуриться, и Акааши не выдерживает: опускает руку в бегущий ручей — пальцы сразу немеют от холода — и брызгает в него водой, задорно смеясь. Но он как будто и не замечает, насколько вода холодная. Улыбается в ответ на шалость с прищуром, вынимает из корзины грязную рубаху и принимается стирать с новой силой. Акааши только и остается, что наблюдать.

Ноябрь радует затянувшимся бабьим летом. На горных склонах леса давно поржавели, устилая протоптанные дорожки разноцветным ковром. Листья приятно хрустят под ногами, когда они в тишине возвращаются домой. Акааши несет пустую корзину, где было грязное белье, а Бокуто, перекинув через плечо плетеный ремень, прыгает с кочки на кочку, не замечая тяжести мокрых вещей за спиной. Даже при подъеме в гору его дыхание не сбивается.

Бокуто привычно-непривычный. Непривычный — потому что никогда таким раньше не был, привычный — потому что теперь всегда такой. Акааши знает людей, которых сводило с ума море, но все они были настоящими безумцами, в глазах которых не разглядишь и толики разумного, но Бокуто не такой.  
Он стал спокойнее в характере, но требовательнее в постели. Неловкий в прикосновениях, целует каждый раз, как в последний, а улыбки стали редкими и не такими открытыми. И все это совсем не похоже на его Бокуто, будто из-за моря вернулся совсем другой человек. Поначалу Акааши этого не замечал, окрыленный счастьем, но с каждым днем Бокуто все больше не походил на себя прежнего. Больше не говорил часами о море, но рассказывал много удивительных вещей, о которых Акааши никогда не знал. Бывало, пропадал ночами, возвращаясь в постель лишь на рассвете, и его тело было холодным, как глыба льда.

Сам Бокуто так и не рассказал, куда пропала его команда и все корабли, а Акааши не спрашивал. Где-то внутри он догадывался, что изменения Бокуто связаны именно с этим, но спросить напрямую не решался.

Неделя за неделей Акааши все больше привязывался к «новому» Бокуто. Порой казалось, будто он напрочь забыл о людских заботах вроде стирки или готовки, но стоило раз показать, и Бокуто справлялся с этим лучше кого-либо.

Может, во время разыгравшегося шторма, Бокуто перепутал небо с водой, а может, сам морской дьявол вселился в его тело, но все это было совсем не важно. Ведь Бокуто оставался тем, кого Акааши любил всей душой, а теперь даже чуточку больше.  
Может, Акааши и сам давно стал безумцем, столько вечеров просидев у берега моря, слушая шум его прибоев. Да и важно ли это, если Бокуто рядом? 

Поздним вечером, когда звезды освещают тысячью фонарями небеса, Акааши тушит все свечи и ложится в постель к Бокуто. Обнимает его холодные плечи, целует ледяные губы, в которых находит утешение от всех мыслей. Слушает его размеренное дыхание, но совсем не слышит, как под ребрами бьется сердце. 

***

Куроо избегает зеркал и отражений, на солнце старается не замечать своей тени. Иногда он забывает, что носит чужой облик, забывает, что нужно притворятся кем-то другим — с Акааши больше всего хочется быть самим собой. Хочется прокатить его под облаками и показать весь мир. Он удивится, узнав насколько тот огромен. Хочется познакомить его с Луной и всю ночь спорить о том, горячие звезды или холодные. Но Акааши любит человека, а не демона.

Иногда по ночам Куроо позволяет себе слабость. Когда Акааши крепко спит, уткнувшись теплым носом в его плечо, Куроо меняет облик на настоящий и лежит так, не шевелясь и не дыша, чтобы не разбудить Акааши. Для него это часы откровения, чистосердечного признания. Если Акааши вдруг проснется — он не проснется, — Куроо не станет прятать истинное обличье в надежде, что Акааши примет его таким. Но смелость уходит, стоит только первым лучам коснуться крыши. Куроо снова становится Бокуто, превращаясь до следующей ночи из демона в человека. 

Куроо целует Акааши в висок, аккуратно перебирает темные завитки волос. Он ворочается во сне, хмурит брови и что-то сонно бубнит. Куроо прислушивается, но ничего не разбирает. Интересно, что ему снится? Может, теплое лето и спелые фрукты из-за моря? Может, полеты под облаками? А, может, Бокуто?   
Куроо замирает. Акааши смотрит прямо на него и не моргает. Если бы у Куроо было сердце, сейчас оно бы остановилось.

— Акааши? — Полушепотом спрашивает Куроо, медленно растворяясь в чужом пристальном взгляде. Акааши моргает пару раз и закрывает глаза. 

Пусть для тебя это будет дурной сон. 

Куроо неровно выдыхает, ощущая, как дрожат руки. Однажды это должно было случиться. Пусть даже мельком и в полудреме, но Акааши увидел его настоящего.   
Акааши шумно вздыхает и обнимает Куроо во сне. 

Волны разбиваются о берега, и ветер гудит над морем, посвистывая в щелях. Первые лучи опускаются на крышу и бьются в ставни весенним теплом. Куроо улыбается. Впервые за все месяцы он верит Акааши настолько, что остается в своем обличии, даже когда свет входит в дом. 

Он останется рядом. Хоть в образе Бокуто, хоть ветром в волосах, даже если ему придется стать собственной тенью. 

*** 

Акааши слишком стар, чтобы не понимать. Сорок с лишним лет назад к нему вернулся совсем не его Бокуто. Его двойник или дух, вселившийся в его тело, а может, и правда, сам дьявол морской вынырнул из пучин. Но Акааши любит этого дьявола.  
Он почти не постарел — Акааши давно не зовет его Бокуто — кое-где бьется седина, и морщинки у глаз складываются паутинкой, когда он улыбается. Но он все также силен, бодро таскает на гору грязное белье и сам стирает. Акааши иногда кажется, что он специально делает себя старше, чтобы не вызывать еще больших подозрений. 

Акааши совсем дурно. Сильные ветра с моря продули ему легкие, и теперь он постоянно кашляет, с каждым новым приступом отхаркивая все больше крови. Акааши знает, что не протянет долго.  
Его любимый Дьявол носится вокруг, как угорелый, поднося теплые отвары из трав и меняя грязные платки. Теперь совсем привычный и совсем ничего не боящийся. Разве что за Акааши.   
Кашель душит и сил вдохнуть почти не остается. Этой ночью в окно заглядывает Луна. Акааши кажется, что она с ним говорит, зовет за собой к звездам. Наверняка очень холодным, потому что они никогда не видят солнечного света. 

Акааши осознал не сразу. Где-то через пару лет, а может и дольше, хотя догадывался об этом еще с той первой встречи на причале, когда Бокуто почему-то приплыл не на том корабле и не с той командой, да и говорил не своим голосом. Понимал, что люди не могут быть такими холодными, как звезды, и такими сильными, как ветер. Считал себя безумцем, ночь за ночью оставаясь рядом. Но любил и любит до сих пор.   
Самое тяжелое в смерти — не уйти самому, а оставить того, кого любишь в одиночестве. 

Луна баюкает колыбельной и расплывается перед глазами в золотой дымке. 

— Бокуто, — голос у Акааши совсем севший, а в горле сухо, сколько не пей, — я хочу увидеть тебя. 

— Акааши, я здесь. — И снова холодные руки держат его ладони. Но так даже приятнее, немного сбивает лихорадку. 

— Я хочу увидеть тебя настоящего. — Акааши борется с подступающим сном, шире открывая глаза. Бокуто — или кем бы он ни был — смотрит на него в упор серьезно и холодно. И глаза совсем другие, хотя Акааши и раньше видел этот взгляд. — Я всегда догадывался об этом, — в его руках собственные ладони кажутся такими маленькими и сморщенными, — догадывался, — голос срывается на едва слышимый хрип, — но все равно любил тебя. 

Бокуто крепко целует руки Акааши и зажмуривает глаза. Его черты меняются: нос становится тоньше и острее, выступают скулы, седина превращаются в жуткий вихрь темных волос, а улыбка растягивается на губах звериным оскалом.   
Акааши это ни капли не пугает. 

— Я видел тебя однажды ночью, но думал, что это сон. — Акааши улыбается, хватаясь своими дряхлыми пальцами за чужие руки. 

Он целует Акааши, крепко прижимая к себе. Поцелуй отдает раскаянием и горечью невысказанных слов. 

— Бокуто погиб в море с твоим именем на губах. Даже когда волны одолевали его, он улыбался и просил у тебя прощения. 

— А как зовут тебя?

— Куроо. 

— Спасибо, Куроо. — Чужие слезы — горячие — капают на щеки Акааши. Наверное, сейчас самый неподходящий момент для смерти. 

Кем бы ни был Куроо, Акааши готов был прожить еще одну жизнь, чтобы подарить ее только ему. 

— Спасибо тебе, Акааши. 

Куроо улыбается. Акааши закрывает глаза и засыпает. 

***

Моряки рассказывают разные байки, сидя в тавернах и распивая эль. Кто-то самого дьявола морского встречал, кто-то от кракена удирал, а кого-то и вовсе ветер с моря выносил, так еще и разговаривал.

Яку давно живет на этом свете и не верит во все эти байки. Ладно осьминога здорового с кракеном спутать и в штаны наделать, но чтобы ветер тебя на ручках из моря вынес — эдакую сказку еще выдумать нужно. Но в последнее время он слышит ее часто. 

— И что, ветер тебе прям так и сказал? — Яку смотрит исподлобья на старого приятеля и не верит его словам. 

— Да что мне тебе врать, Мори? Отчетливо слышал: «Это для тебя, Акааши». 

Яку задумчиво смотрит в окно. За ним беспокойное море плещется у берегов, оседая белой пеной у подножья дальних скал. 

— Слышал я про одного Акааши.


End file.
